War Breaks Out
I will make the series page later, this is also a book on WFW Enjoy~ This is the third book in Splash's Dreams. Enjoy! '' Prologue: Rike lashed his tail. "I hate waiting! We should strike now!" Sharp nodded, "I know, I know. Just wait. Wait for the Clans to tear each other apart." Rike snarled, "How do you know they'll do that? What if they just group together?" "They will never do that. The three Clans are in war." Sharp growled, impatient now. Rike paced angrily, growling softly to himself. Sharp hissed, "Well, what do you have to say, Rike?" He bowed his head, unsure whether to say it. In the end, it was too much to hold. "The Clans may still band together. They are not in war ''yet, so they could still form a peace treaty to face us." Rike growled, willing his leader to understand. Sharp snarled, "Don't you get it? We have the ash. She will solve all our problems. Once she is ready, she will perform the actions. She will start the war between RushClan and FrostClan, and help FrostClan win. Then, she will launch the attack on CloudClan." Rike shook his head, "Wrong. The ash has no interest in helping us. We need to launch our attack now! If you won't do it, I'll lead it." Sharp hissed in anger, "You aren't leading anything! Rike, as my commander, I demand that you stay put and let me decide when we attack." Rike growled, baring his teeth, "I won't stay put while we can take the Clans by surprise. Like I said, if you won't lead it, I will. Now let me go." "You will not! If you won't listen to directions like a good commander, then I will demote you to a smaller position." Sharp snarled, feeling pure anger rising. "You will? I would like to see you try." Rike spun around, racing into the main camp. "All cats get into Formation A and prepare for war!" The troops cheered, and assembled into two lines. They marched out, leaving Sharp speechless. He gritted his teeth and chased after them. He would find another way to destroy the Clans. He would go to the heart of the Clan himself. Chapter One I groomed my pelt, scenting Bushstrike's comforting scent on my pelt. He was so gorgeous. I couldn't stand it without him. Going back to camp would mean facing Brooktail's mean spirit ways. So if going back to camp wasn't an option, staying with Bushstrike would be the best choice. Sadly, Bushstrike had to get back to camp and hunt for his Clan. I padded toward the gorse bushes, aware of rustling in the bushes. I halted, and scented the air. Nothing. So what was it in the bush? Sniffing around for anything that might give a clue, I heard noises again. Whispering noises. Someone was nearby, and with a lot more people than you could imagine. I growled softly, trying to pinpoint the noises. They were fading quickly and I could no longer hear them. But I could still see something. Something that looked strangly like a cat. But who? Calling out cautiously, I mewed, "Hello? Who is it? Can I help you?" The cat started, then slid out slowly. He was a burly gray tom with white fleckes. His alarmed eyes were wide with fear. He whispered, "Who are you?" I stared back at him, unsure who he was. Then I mewed, "I am an apprentice of FrostClan. What are you doing here?" Was it just my imagination, or did he just let out a small growl when I said FrostClan? Oh well, it didn't matter right now. I had to find out why he was here. He hissed, ears flat, "I was traveling through the area when a group of large cats came and attacked me. I fled here, and then they hissed at me. After awhile, the leader flicked his tail and told them to leave." "Okay, but what is your name?" I mewed, feeling strange. This cat didn't seem like he would need help. So who was he? "Sharp. I want to help your Clan." the tom's eyes glittered with malice, opposing his words. Yet, when I was just about to tell him to leave, Brooktail padded out. "What are you- oh! Hello, do you want to join the Clan?" Brooktail asked, confused by the new arrival. Sharp nodded, "Yes, I have been attacked by a group of rogues, and I would like shelter and prey." Brooktail simply nodded and walked out of the clearing, signaling to Sharp to follow her. I sat down to watch as Sharp seem to scratch the bramble bush with an X mark. Strange. I curled my tail, and started to groom. I was cautious, expecting an attack. But there was no sign of danger, and I began to relax. I meandered for the border, not willing to go back to camp yet. But Bushpaw had already left, ready to hunt for his Clan. He was so loyal... "How is it going?" Frostpaw slid over. I started, still deep in my thoughts. I mumbled, "What kind of prey?" Frostpaw stared at me, and toppled over laughing. "What kind of prey? Oh my, your mind is whirling. What is on your thoughts?" I snapped out of my train of thoughts and blushed, "Nothing. It is just..." Frostpaw smiled, "Yes? Some tom you are after?" "No! Just worried about Swooppaw." I grabbed a random thought out of my mind, hoping Frostpaw would accept it. Frostpaw glared at me, daring me to say more. I started to gabble, "She's taking a different path then we are, and it is so different, she could easily get hurt or something." Frostpaw prodded me with her paw, "Oh come on. You know you don't have to worry about her. She is a medicine cat. They don't get hurt." I opened my mouth to argue, but Frostpaw interrupted, "So, what is really bugging you? You are so distant these days. Like the moment you joined the Clan, you got all moony and everything. When I didn't reply, Frostpaw pressed on, "Is it, Stonepaw? That handsome tom is perfect for you!" I snorted, "Stonepaw? Never! He is the worst cat in the world!" Frostpaw guffawed, "Oh come on. You just want to deny it. Splashpaw..." She nudged me, but I pursed my lips. I didn't want to discuss this. Because the more Frostpaw pressed, the more chance that I will spill my secret. Frostpaw huffed, and turned away. I glared at her turned back, thinking about how unfair it was that Frostpaw lived a life without having to think about love. But I was wrong. Frostpaw saw Stormpaw walk past, and immediately chased after him. I snorted. Frostpaw did have someone she liked. Meandering back to the camp, I sniffed at the X mark. There was a rogue scent, but then of course, Sharp had made that mark. Wanting to know who Sharp was, I began to sniff around the area. "Trying to prove yourself worthy of catching prey?" I started at the sound of another cat's voice. I hissed as the cat emerged from the undergrowth. But it was just Bushstrike and I purred instead. "Oh hey, Bushstrike. What are you doing so close to my camp?" He shrugged, then sniffed the air quickly. His tail was lashing, and I could tell that his eyes were full of worry. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed my scruff, dragging me into a bush and spraying the ground with his scent. I let out a muffled cry, and collapsed on the floor. "What is going on?" I whispered to Bushstrike. He growled. "My Clan is attacking yours. I wanted to keep you safe from my Clan." "No! I must go fight for FrostClan! You have to let me go." I glared at him, my eyes welling up. "They're my Clan, Bushstrike. Imagine if you were in my position. Would you fight for your Clan?" "Would you let me?" He murmured, his blue eyes meeting mine. I nodded, and he stepped back. I turned, took a deep breath, and dashed for the camp. I was going to do this for my Clan, FrostClan. Chapter Two Swooppaw surveyed the camp, the peacefulness that kept the Clan together. I could see that she didn't notice the RushClan cats lurking around in the dark, waiting. Pausing to get my breath, I hurried to sneak around to get to Featherstar's den. But I never made it. RushClan cats came in and let out fierce yowls. "FrostClan shall be ours! FrostClan shall be ours!" I let out my own wail, charging right in. Frostpaw was swinging about, attempting to detach one of the RushClan warriors. "Yahhhhhh!" I shouted as I barged, and stumbled, into the clearing of fighting warriors. There were so many of them weaving about, ginger pelts, gray pelts, flashing blue eyes. Scanning the area, I didn't see Bushstrike. He must have fled back to his own camp, fearing for his own safety. Seeing a calico she-cat try to strike at Gingerpaw, I quickly darted in to give them a sharp blow. Yellow eyes met mine, and I snarl began to rumble in my throat. "No!" Someone shrieked, and shoved me aside. I tumbled down onto the ground, and struggled to let back up. "Lilypelt, are you alright?" I knew that voice. Glancing up, I stared into the eyes of Bushstrike. He didn't even look at me, and guided the she-cat away. "I'm fine Bushstrike. That mangy apprentice didn't even land a hard blow on me." Lilypelt murmured back. I stood frozen there. Bushstrike acted so normal with her. Who was he joking? I raced after them, trying to get Bushstrike's attention. But the two veered away, forcing me to skid to a halt as they were lost in the throng of cats. I whirled around, and tackled another cat. A brown tom snarled and faced me. "Come at me, apprentice!" Lashing out with one paw, I got a tuft of fur from his shoulder. His face turned into a grimace, and he in turn bushed his tail and caught me with a quick punch. I doubled over in pain, gasping for air. "This is too easy." The tom hissed, his yellow eyes sharp with greed. "Stop this fighting!" Featherstar yowled. He was glaring at a bright ginger tom. "Sunstar. What is the meaning of attacking FrostClan?" "You vermin have been stealing prey! So we decided to pay you a little visit." Sunstar hissed. Featherstar's tail bushed, and he leaped down from the Highrock. "We are stealing prey? You RushClan thieves have been picking off our borders!" Featherstar snarled, ears flat. Another voice called. "Oh really? Who's been pressing at the borders?" It was Lilypelt. Beside her was Bushstrike, his pelt pressed against hers. His blue eyes met my yellow-green eyes, and his eyes turned slightly cold. His head turned back to his leader, and Lilypelt leaned against him. My pelt burned. Bushstrike was with this she-cat. Wasn't I the one he loved? I tried to convince myself that it was an act to prove that he was loyal, and that he still loved me. But I wasn't so sure. Featherstar growled. "Lilypelt, the deputy of RushClan. You guys are always bickering with CloudClan. Wasn't that how you lost Stoneflicker?" Tension was high in the air. Sunstar's tail flicked back and forth, his eyes as thin as slits, his ears bent back. "Oh we'll be back, Featherstar. Prepare yourselves. RushClan won't be the only one charging you." Then RushClan was gone. I sank to the ground, exhausted from running from the border to the camp, and fighting. But the one image that burned in my mind was Lilypelt and Bushstrike cuddling together. I had to see him again. Amberfur was sweeping around, looping around injured cats. She stopped by me, and sniffed my bleeding flank. "Go see Swooppaw over near the Outcrop Rock." I limped there, hearing groans of other cats as they were being treated. Swooppaw saw me, and rushed over. "Are you okay?" She mewed, licking my shoulder carefully. Beside her was herbs, piles of them stacked neatly. She quickly snatched one, and rubbed it against my injured shoulder. "Oh are you okay, Splashpaw?" She continued to fuss. Even though we were only half-sisters, considering she had been adopted by my mother, Moonfire, Swooppaw cared for me deeply. I nodded, and mewed. "I'm fine, Swooppaw, no need to make a fuss over it." The young she-cat licked the stratch that was bleeding along my flank, and licked it hard. I let out a yowl, setting off some of the cats that were sleeping. Swooppaw leaped back, and quickly dropped the herbs she was using. "Oh, what did I do now?" She murmured, eyes wide. "Nothing." I gritted my teeth. "It just shocked me that's all." My sister shakily came back, and rubbed the dock along the stratch. "Does it still... hurt?" "No, thanks Swooppaw." I mewed, touching my nose to hers. She purred slightly, and whispered, "Don't be too reckless Splashpaw. I would die if I lost you." I only brushed my tail against her flank and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. I sniffed for a mouse, but Brooktail came by. "You didn't hunt yet, Splashpaw. Go hunt before you eat." Rolling my eyes and letting out a sigh, and trudged towards the entrance. The battle may be over, and I may have gotten my wounds treated, but Brooktail never stopped resting. She was always on my case. Padding out, I could almost feel a gaze searing my pelt. Glancing back, I saw silver eyes staring at me from the apprentice den. Ashpaw. Chapter Three Feeling the fresh air whick around my whiskers, I stretched. I had returned from hunting, and had brought back two rabbits. Brooktail nodded to me coolly, and allowed me to eat. I picked up a vole and brought to Frostpaw's side. The white she-cat was limping on three paws, her fourth paw wrapped in cobwebs. I sniffed at it, and mewed. "What happened, Frostpaw?" "Oh I sprained it while fighting RushClan. It isn't much, but I have to rest for a day. Greenfur won't be happy." She muttered, her eyes drooping. "I think I'm going to go rest a bit, I'm pretty tired." She yawned, and slipped into the den. I didn't follow her, but glanced around. Ashpaw was circling around her mentor, Shadowfur, and was mewing about something like hunting. But I didn't like the way Ashpaw acted. Her silver eyes were always menacing, though she acted polite and energetic. Peeking inside, I saw Frostpaw's bright blue eyes staring worriedly at the dark gray apprentice. My sister seemed to watch Ashpaw as the recently made apprentice walked out next to Shadowfur. But as soon as they left, Frostpaw let her head drop down. Limping back to Brooktail, who's eyes were still as cold, and mewed. "What are we doing today, Brooktail?" I kept my tone polite, trying not to provoke Brooktail. To my surprise, my mentor sighed. "I'm sorry for my anger earlier. It has been stressful lately, with the reports of RushClan attacks. I was just frustrated, and lashed out on you. Will you take my apology?" I dipped my head. "Of course, Brooktail." The light brown tabby purred. "Thank you, Splashpaw. I want you to rest today because your wounds are still deep. I don't want to risk you getting hurt again." "Alright." I padded towards the apprentices' den, seeing Moonfall pad past. I purred as she licked my head, and whispered a quick goodbye before heading after her hunting patrol. As I entered the den, I could see that Frostpaw had fallen asleep already. ~*~ "What happened?" A whisper sounded from the dark. Sharp dipped his head to the shadows and muttered. "RushClan attacked FrostClan." "Who survived." The voice hissed. "All." Sharp replied. "Many injured, and they are recovering." "Mouse-dung! Some of those weasel-hearts should have died." Sharp scuffled his feet, not knowing what to do. "What about Ash?" "Ash, who was named Ashpaw by the Clans, is doing fine, she skipped fight by slipping out, and now she's out hunting. Just like you wanted." Sharp mewed, his tail curled around him. "Excellent." The voice purred. "Rike is organizing a group to attack. Stick is having another attack RushClan. Then we shall blame the other Clan, and they will launch into a great war! Those FrostClan cats will regret what they did a moon ago." Sharp knew who rested in the shadows, but he was still equally nervous. "Hawkfur-" "You will call me O' Great Leader." Hawkfur hissed. "Or just Hawk. I will not allow myself to keep such a name." ~*~ I stretched as I woke up, and saw that Frostpaw was still in her den. "Frostpaw?" My sister looked at me, her eyes flashing with fear. She got up quickly, and threw a frantic look over my shoulder. Then she charged out of the den. I cried out, and launched myself after her, but she was already half-way across the clearing. Right before she disappeared, I saw her throw one last look at me, then she turned and fled. Looking around me, I saw that all the warriors were milling about, not sure why one apprentice had just charged out of camp. Looking behind me, I saw Ashpaw staring unblinkingly at the still-shaking gorse tunnel. Maybe she had something to do with Frostpaw's fear. But I didn't question her as she slid past, following Frostpaw outside. I wanted to, but I knew Frostpaw wouldn't want me peeking on her business. Plus, Ashpaw didn't look interested in Frostpaw. Padding towards Brooktail who was grooming nearby, I asked. "What will we do tomorrow?" My mentor looked up. "I think we'll visit the Lightning Tree." Her eyes twinkled. "The Lightning Tree? You mean we'll meet StarClan?" I was excited as my mentor nodded, feeling the need to stretch, I excused myself and sprinted out into the forest. Sniffing the air eagerly, I was surprised to smell fear and anger and tension high in the air. It sparked the fresh, normal air, and it zapped through me. I hurried along the sandy path, following Ashpaw's pawsteps. It stopped far off from camp near the river that seperated us from CloudClan. "Frostpaw... I've waited so long for this opportunity." I froze, sliding slowly into a bush, I peeked from my shelter. Frostpaw and Ashpaw were facing off. "Oh but, Ashpaw." Frostpaw purred. "I've been waiting for you." The older apprentice hissed. "I know why you're here, Frostpaw. You got a message from StarClan declaring that you could stop me. But that won't be true, Frostpaw. I will stop you." My sister held her head high. "You won't stop me, Ashpaw. I will stop you." My breath caught in my throat, and I gasped as Frostpaw leapt straight for Ashpaw's throat. The gray she-cat snarled and fought off Frostpaw. My paws itched to be helping my sister, but I knew this was her fight. As the winds blew by, I heard a faint whisper. There is much you do not know. A forest that was once safe becomes a splash of shadows. Frost, you must destroy the ash that should have fallen long ago. The omen rang in my ears as I watched Frostpaw and Ashpaw wrestle. Frost and Ash... The two were grappling right now because of the prophecy. Who was Ashpaw really? By now, both Frostpaw and Ashpaw were bleeding badly, and Frostpaw gasped for breath. Ashpaw's eyes were triumphant, and she struck down once more. Frostpaw caught Ashpaw, and rolled her over. My sister's eyes were blazing, and she tried to end Ashpaw's life. Ashpaw struck back, and sent Frostpaw sprawling. Ashpaw smirked, and brought her paw down to end the battle. I started to scream, but Frostpaw dug her claws into Ashpaw's belly. The gray apprentice's paw went into Frostpaw's throat as she fell, and the two lay lifeless on the floor. "Frostpaw!" I screamed, leaping out of the bush and racing towards my sister. "Frostpaw!" I wailed. Her eyes were glassy, but I could almost hear her whisper. "I'm sorry..." Tears welled in my eyes and I fell to ground. My sister, my brave and adventurous sister was gone. Gone like the wind because she had to do her duty. I knew she did a good deed, but I still wished that things could have been different. As I carried Frostpaw and Ashpaw back to camp, I heard wails and yowls coming from the clearing. I burst in, but all I saw was littered bodies all over the camp floor. I let out a muffled scream, and stared around. Rogues were running everywhere, and my Clanmates were driving them out. I rushed to help, but the last one had gone. I stared at my ruined home, and wondered why things had to turn out this way. "Splashpaw?" Brooktail croaked as she stumbled over. "Where were you?" Without bothering to answer her question, I rasped. "What happened?" Brooktail glanced at the ruined camp. "Rogues attacked, or at least we think its rogues. It happened so fast we couldn't tell you they were." I sighed. "I was following Ashpaw and Frostpaw and I found them fighting. Frostpaw had received a message from StarClan saying that she had to save the Clan from the "ash" or Ashpaw. I tried to save her-" My voice caught, and I swallowed before continuing. "Then Ashpaw lunged for Frostpaw, and Frostpaw dug her claws into Ashpaw, and Ashpaw fell on Frostpaw's throat, claws first. And then-" I stopped, sobbing. Brooktail swept me in and soothed me. "Go tell Moonfall, Splashpaw. Go on..." I shivered and stumbled to the warriors den where Moonfall was. "Moonfall..." My mother glanced up, and saw my tear-stained face. "Splashpaw?" I told her, and cried with her. I still couldn't believe Frostpaw was dead. Swooppaw came in, saying she needed to treat wounds. She saw the two of us sobbing, and asked. I repeated my story, and my family crouched around me, all of us wrapped in grief. Moonfall stumbled away to tell Featherstar, and I leaned against Swooppaw. "I miss her." I hiccuped. "I wish she didn't die..." Swooppaw whispered brokenly. "I wish she was still here too." And I swore that I heard a faint whisper in the evening sky. I'm sorry sisters... Chapter Four Featherstar called for a Clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather around!" As the cats scurried about, heading towards the meeting spot, I sniffled and trodded after Gingerpaw. My best friend wrapped her tail around me, and whispered. "Its okay, you'll see her in StarClan one day." "It won't be the same though." I murmured, eyes welling with tears again. "It won't be the same." Featherstar started the meeting. "Just yesterday, two apprentices with different causes went out into the forest, Frostpaw and Ashpaw. They met, challenging one another with their beliefs. It was said that Frostpaw had a message from StarClan deciphering that Frostpaw had to defeat Ashpaw. "The two fought until Frostpaw killed Ashpaw, but ended up having Ashpaw stab her anyways. The two shall be mourned." Murmurs of grief rose from the Clan, and I drooped my head in sadness. Featherstar continued. "Also, we were attacked by so called 'rogues'. My deputy and I had found out that these cats seemed to be from CloudClan. The scents were not clear, but it is our best guess. CloudClan has declared war on us!" The Clan burst into turmoil and I stared at the yowling cats. "CloudClan attacked us?" I exclaimed. Gingerpaw nodded. "You should have seen the fight, they fought as well as a Clan cat could, and there were so many! It had to be a Clan." "It could have been RushClan." I pointed out, though I dreaded that idea. "No." Gingerpaw mewed. "RushClan may have attacked us recently, but they have no real grudge against us. Plus, CloudClan is known as the better fighting Clan. They fought really well yesterday." "But what grudge does CloudClan have against us?" I mewed, confused. Gingerpaw only shrugged. "StarClan knows." She growled. But I was confused. CloudClan may be rivals with us, but they never had a grudge against us. We never pushed on their borders, and lately, nothing has even happened to them. Gingerpaw flicked her tail. "Maybe she thought we would be unprepared, and decided to try to get some land." "Possibly." I mumbled. Swooppaw drooped past me, and I laid my tail on her shoulders. "You okay?" I whipered softly. Swooppaw only glanced sadly at me, then plodded along again. Amberfur slipped over, and led Swooppaw away. Then she came back, and beckoned for me to follow. Gingerpaw watched us go. "Splashpaw." Amberfur faced me. "You see, Frostpaw and Swooppaw aren't your sisters." I stared at the medicine cat with shock. "They... aren't?" She shook her head. "No. Swooppaw and Frostpaw were abandoned... by their... mother, and Moonfall found them." I glanced at her, wondering why she had paused before saying "mother". Then I remember my doubts back before I became an apprentice. The deep love in Amberfur's eyes and the way she tenderly touched noses with Swooppaw. "Are you... their mother?" I whispered softly. Amberfur took a step back, staring at me. "I..." She whispered... "I.... no." It was suspicious, but now Amberfur's eyes hardened, and she ushered me outside. "You're fine, Splashpaw. No one cut on you." I glanced back at her, confused. Of course I had no stratches. I wasn't in the camp when CloudClan attacked. Gingerpaw met up with me, and she nudged me. "What's wrong?" "I don't know... There's so many mysteries out there that need to be solved." And it was true. ~*~ "Sharp, you told me she would be safe, when she went out. Why is she dead now?" Hawk was pacing the floor, glaring at Sharp. "I'm sorry, Hawk. I didn't know Ash was following Frostpaw." "Well, that apprentice is dead anyways." Hawk growled, his tail flicking. "She was watching them, wasn't she." He hissed, stopping in front of Sharp who shrank back. "Who?" Sharp gulped, leaning back from the vicious tom. "Splashpaw!" Sharp shrugged, eyes wide with fear. "I do not know... I only heard the reports from Rike and Slit." "Go find out!" Hawk snarled, smacking Sharp with his paw. "Go now. I want every Clan cat who gets in the way slaughtered." Sharp nodded frantically, and scrambled out of the clearing. "Rike! Report." The brown tom slid in, and hissed. "Sharp is weak. His attack failed to drive fear in the Clan. RushClan captured Blizzard and Blood. The rest of the patrol was killed." Hawk's eyes blazed. "I want you to take it over. If Sharp protests, send him to me. I will have him covered. He will be punished." Rike nodded, obviously satisfied. "What happened with Ash, Rike?" Hawk hissed. "Ash was supposed to be just hunting, but she decided to follow that white apprentice, and ended up fighting her. She was going for the kill, but Frostpaw stabbed her claws in and Ash fell, claws first, onto Frostpaw, killing her too." "Was Splashpaw there." Hawk snarled, ears flat, eyes narrowed. "I believe I saw a silver pelt in the bushes. I was not sure though. It happened so quick." "How come you were weren't there?" Hawk growled, hackles rising. "Someone was supposed to watch Ash to make sure she was fine." "Sharp told me to shadow the RushClan patrol. But when they were all killed and captured, I came over to FrostClan territory. I arrived just as Ash died." Rike responded. "Sharp... How did Ash know about Frostpaw's prophecy..." Hawk rumbled, glaring at Rike. The brown tom replied. "Sharp again. He spied on Frostpaw, hearing the prophecy, then warned Ash. She was aware of Frostpaw, and then pursued the apprentice." Rike mewed. "That fool! I will have him tonight. We will torture him for everything he has caused us. You understand?" Hawk snarled. "He will pay." ~*~ Greenfur was still sitting in the center of the clearing when Frostpaw was carried away. His head was drooped, and I could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Why didn't I protect her?" I heard his groan as he sank to the ground. I padded over and nudged him gently. "It wasn't your fault, Greenfur. I should have saved her when I was there! You didn't do anything to kill her, Greenfur." His eyes blazed with anger and grief. "Then why didn't you save her? Why didn't you save your own sister?" Greenfur's ears were bent back and he bared his teeth. I shrank away. I wanted to tell Greenfur she wasn't my sister, she was just an adopted kitten that I came to love. Shrinking away from the snarling warrior, I whispered. "I'm sorry." Then I turned and fled into the apprentice den. Heatherpaw was sitting there, eyes cast down. "Swooppaw is grieving, Splashpaw." I let Heatherpaw take care of me, and let her sooth my heart. She whispered about how Frostpaw was always so caring, and how Stormpaw was still crying because he knew she loved him. I whispered. "Did Stormpaw love her?" "Yes." Came the reply. "He did." I stumbled over to Stormpaw and mewed. "She's gone." I wailed, collapsing in the horror for the first time. "Stormpaw, she's gone!" He crouched beside me, fat tears rolling down his muzzle and dripping on his bedding. "I know..." He murmured, his head coming to a rest on my shoulder. I laid beside him, and the two of us mourned over Frostpaw together. Then I stumbled away, heading towards Moonfall who had finished burying Frostpaw. "Moonfall!" I wailed. She caressed me and whispered. "It's okay..." But I knew it wasn't okay. Frostpaw, my beloved adopted sister, was gone. I then turned to Moonfall. "Was she really adopted?" Moonfall glanced at me. "Who told you?" "Amberfur did." "Oh... Yes, I found Swooppaw and Frostpaw near an abandoned Twoleg nest and brought them up as my kittens. You were so lonely, Splashpaw." Moonfall wrapped her tail around me. "I wish we never left the Twoleg nest." I whimpered. "Why? Don't you love Clan life?" "I do, but it killed Frostpaw." I mewed. Chapter Five I padded along RushClan's border line, and came to a halt as I scented the air. Bushstrike. He was nearby. I waited for him, impatient. Then I saw him appear, head-strong . His shoulders rippled and his fur was smooth. But there was a scar running along his flank, and he was limping. I raced over. "What happened?" I mewed anxiously, sniffing his wounds. "RushClan was attacked by CloudClan. They smelled like rogues, but others declared that there was CloudClan scent." Bushstrike grumbled. "I was caught in the center of all the fighting." "You must have fought hard." I whispered. He shrugged. "What about you?" He asked. "Did something happen to FrostClan?" I winced. "Yeah... Ashpaw turned out to be a traitor and she and Frostpaw killed each other. And CloudClan also attacked us too." He wrapped his tail around me. "I'm sorry for your loss." He mewed softly, "But I think RushClan and FrostClan should gather together against CloudClan. That arrogant Clan should know that we are stronger than them." I nodded, but I didn't want to fight anymore. "But fighting kills, Bushstrike." "It does, but CloudClan has done more to us." BUshstrike growled, his eyes blazing. I only leaned against him, and breathed in his scent. "Oh, I don't want to part with you, Bushstrike." I murmured. He purred. "I don't either..." We stayed there for a period of time, then Bushstrike had to go back to camp. "Half-moon?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head. "I can't. Maybe after the Gathering." He muttered, padding away. I watched as he walked away, then turned to go back to camp. Life was just so unfair sometimes. When I returned to camp, there was terror and distress in the clearing. I dashed to Heatherpaw's side and whispered. "What's wrong?" The light brown tabby's eyes filled with sorrow. "Gingerpaw was attacked outside of the camp. CloudClan again." I let out a small whimper, and hurried to my best friend's side. "We were going to become warriors together!" I wailed. "Yes, you are." Featherstar mewed solemnly. "FrostClan please gather around." "Just yesterday, we were attacked by CloudClan. Today, they struck again against Gingerpaw. I am afraid she isn't going to live through the attack..." Mews of sorrow rose from the gathering cats. "Splashpaw and Gingerpaw have been wonderful apprentices, and they have reached the end of their training." Even Brooktail looked shocked with this news. "Gingerpaw, I know you would uphold the warrior code and defend and protect your Clan with your life, because that was what you did today." The orange apprentice's breathing was shallow. Her eyes were starting to droop. "Gingerpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Gingerfire. StarClan shall accept you proudly, and FrostClan will mourn for you." My best friend smiled a bit, but she was slowly dying. "Splashpaw. Do you primise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect the Clan with your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Splashheart. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full-warrior of FrostClan. Frostpaw would have been proud." My eyes welled at the mention of my sister, and my Clanmates dipped their heads. "Splashheart! Gingerfire! Splashheart! Gingerfire!" I cheered for Gingerfire, and I heard her whisper. "Splashheart!" Then my friend took one last breath, then died as a warrior. Sobs wracked my body, and I asked StarClan quietly, Why do you have to take all my friends? Why isn't Clan life a happy one? My questions floated up to StarClan, and I drooped my head sadly. Now Gingerfire was gone too. She was my best friend from when I had came in and she was Gingerkit. She stuck with my as Gingerpaw, and now she died as Gingerfire. Life was unfair, and I learned that the hardway. Chapter Six A/N: Gingerfire was credit to Gingerear who had been a great friend, and had supported this series until she went inactive. I hope, wherever she is now, she is still happy and carefree <3 Today was the next Gathering. A few days had passes since Gingerfire and Frostpaw's death. I still wished today that they were still alive, but I had also accepted the fact that they were dead. Sometimes, I dreamed of Gingerfire and Frostpaw telling me how proud they were, and how they knew I would be a great warrior. They were such good friends. "Come on!" The newest warrior, Heatherheart mewed. "The patrol's leaving!" I bounded after her, sensing her excitement. I was excited too. Both of us would be announced as warriors in front of all three Clans, along with Stormstrike. Plus, today, I would be able to meet Bushstrike again. We reached the Gathering in no time, and I bounded straight for the RushClan cats. He was sitting on the side, and I skidded to a halt. What was I seeing? I saw a dappled she-cat curl her tail around Bushstrike, and the brown tom purred as he drew her closer. Some CloudClan cat approached them, and purred, "Congrtulations, I heard you are having kits." Bushstrike thanked the tom and nodded. I regonized the she-cat. Her pelt shone in the moonlight, and she leaned against Bushstrike. Her stomach bulged a little, and I felt a twinge of regret and anger. Traitor. Tears began to slip from my eyes. Bushstrike looked up for a second and saw me. His eyes flashed with remorse, and he told the she-cat. "Excuse me for a sec, Lilypelt, I'll be right back." She purred a reply, and I watched numbly as he padded over. "I-" "No." I growled. "Splashpaw-" "No! And its Splash''heart'' now." I turned away, tears welling at my eyes. "You said you loved me, but look at you! You're happy with her." "Splashheart, you know this wouldn't have worked. I do love you-" "No, Bushstrike. You love her. It's over..." I let the tears slip down as I padded away. "I won't forgive you, Bushstrike." Were my last words to the tom I had onced love, always loved, and still stilled loved. "Splashheart..." But I went over to Heatherheart and refused to turn around. She wrapped her tail around me and whispered. "Maybe its best.." I only shuddered as I sobbed my heart out. "It isn't though, Heatherheart. I loved him with my heart." "You have a great and caring heart, Splashheart. Believe in yourself. Other toms will take you better. You might as well leave him to be. Plus, he's from RushClan." Heatherheart pointed out. "But I thought he loved me." I whispered. Heatherheart sighed. "Maybe he did, but he moved on." I rested myself against her, and whispered. "Should I move on too? After everything?" She nodded. "Yes." "But... Frostpaw, Gingerfire!" "They will live within you, Splashheart. Believe." I only let out a whimper, and tried to ignore the presence of the tom I had thought I loved. "Just go, she's grieving." "I want to offer her my spologies, and tell her my reasons." Bushstrike's voice sounded from behind us. "Please, Spashheart." I could feel Heatherheart drawing me away. "I beg for you to release her, RushClan warrior. You have made your choice, so keep it. I don't want you harming her anymore." Heatherheart growled at him. He shifted nervously. "Then will you give her my message?" "She's right here, RushClan warrior. Tell her waht you must." Heatherheart turned to me. "Splashheart...?" I hissed slightly. "No. I will not listen." Bushstrike's face fell as I whirled around. "I will not listen to someone who betrays me, who hurts me!" I screamed. I didn't hear the leaders speaking, I only heard the rush of blood in my ears as I glared at Bushstrike, my tears welling. "Just go." "I'm sorry, Splashheart." Tears rolled down my eyes and I turned away. "Sorry doesn't heal broken hearts, Bushstrike. You made your choice, and its over." Chapter Seven The Gathering went on and on, and I heard Featherstar yowl. "Today, along with RushClan, I accuse CloudClan of attacking FrostClan and RushClan!" Shinestar, leader of CloudClan snarled. "I haven't done such a thing. I would never order my Clan to attack you two." RushClan's leader, Sunstar hissed. "Featherstar is right. CloudClan has attacked RushClan such a few days ago! You fools thought if you could disguise yourself as rogues, we wouldn't believe you! But we found out quickly, and now I declare war!" Shinestar flattened her ears. "CloudClan doesn't fight like rogues. We fight like true warriors with no disguise. You are accusing us for no reason. Perhaps there is another force against us..." I pawed at the ground, hearing the leaders hissing and yowling. Then I saw Sharp, the cat who had entered the Clan not so long ago. He hadn't done anything for FrostClan, just wandered about outside the territory. I was beginning to get suspicious... "CloudClan thinks they're the best." Featherstar snarled. "But you aren't! RushClan and FrostClan will show you who is in control!" Sunstar's eyes glittered. "For now, I stand with FrostClan. CloudClan has gone too far. RushClan will attack at dawn tomorrow, FrostClan, will you join us?" Featherstar nodded grimly. "We shall." Shinestar hissed. "You are fools youself. When has CloudClan ever attacked under a disguise? We are true warriors, and we do not attack without reason. Suit youselves, CloudClan is as ready as ever." Sunstar growled. "You'll admit you attacked us when we crush you. RushClan! Let us go! And beware, Shinestar. RushClan will come." Shinestar lifted her head proudly. "CloudClan is ready. No Clan can get past us." I glanced in shock at the leaders. The Gathering had started out peaceful, though I hadn't been listening due to Bushstrike. Tears welled in my eyes again. Bushstrike... The memories flowed back. "Splash, huh?" "Yeah, what do you want?" "I'm just here to warn you not to head into RushClan territory." "Hey you! RushClan apprentice! Bring that she-cat over here. Featherstar wants to see her." Bushpaw had pouted. "Why should I? She's none of your business." I had remembered his kindness in first seeing me that day I ran away from the nest. He had smiled at me and pointed some things out for me. Then I met him again after I joined FrostClan. "Oh hey there, aren't you that she-cat who crossed over to RushClan that day?" "Yeah, you're Bushpaw aren't you?" "Yup, were you looking for me?" "No... I was just dreaming." "Oh, I thought you were looking for me, what a shame." His eyes twinkled with playfullness. I had blushed, and mewed. "Well, I'm happy to see you anyways." I sighed again. He had helped me so much, comforted me when Brooktail wasn't. Frostpaw had even tried to pry open my secret about Bushstrike. "Who do you like, is it Stonepaw?" "'Course not! I would never like that tom!" Inside, I had been thinking about Bushstrike, lovely Bushstrike who cared about me. But I also remembered the time in the fight between RushClan and FrostClan. "No! Lilypelt, are you alright?" That voice... Bushstrike! "Yeah, I'm fine, that mangy apprentice didn't land a blow on me." That stupid, arrogant, deputy of RushClan. He hadn't even glanced at me that day when I tried to get his attention. He had only pulled me aside so I didn't get hurt, though he didn't truely love me. Lilypelt! The way he said her name... Then at the Gathering, he had confessed it all. I had turned my back on him, my heart splintering. It's over now... Nothing would be the same, the war with CloudClan, Bushstrike liking another she-cat, Frostpaw dead... Nothing would ever be the same. Chapter Eight TBC~~ Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Splash's Dreams